nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Ebon Shadowshot/Archive 2
This is archive 2 of my talk page, please edit the original talk page, as I will most likely ignore edits to this archive. This is the AUS archive, dating from 7th January 2012 until 20th June 2012. Thank you for reading, --Ebon Shadowshot (Talk) ( ) 20:10, June 20, 2012 (UTC) I got a year's worth of 3-month Gold cards, that is, assuming my sister doesn't take any like she wants to. All she does is play Halo, which I let her do on my account. She prefers to play with me on splitscreen on Call of Duty so she can use my classes and not bother with them, and she doesn't have any friends on there to talk to, plus I think she is too young to be unsupervised on Xbox Live (She's 12. I'm sure you know how females are treated, how 12 and unders are treated, and how people talk in general on there) Thankfully I've convinced my parents to not let her have Gold, but that's a whole year that they might end up changing there minds. I think she should wait until next Christmas. I never had Gold until I was 13. Anyway, I'm mainly angry about the Xbox because of War for Cybertron. From what I've seen it looks like it has potential to be one of my favorite games of all time. An extremely well made shooter that gives you a long, challenging, fun, and at times funny campaign that has all the charm that the 1980s cartoon had? Check. A fun multiplayer mode where you can kind of create your own Transformers and battle it out in a very Call of Duty meets Transformers kind of system? Check. An incredibly fun survival mode much like Nazi Zombies where you can play as tons of different classic Transformers characters? Check. I want that game so badly, but now my Xbox isn't working. Magma-Man 19:42, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Hiya. Nice to see a fellow member on these sites. Name's AussieOtaku, if you wanna chat, let me know. AussieOtaku 11:12, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Hey ES, I'm going to go through all of the canon and weapons pages and remove an Good Weapons or Best Map categories okay? DeadRaiser Beware 21:04, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I know, huh? It's been a long while, and I see a lot's changed around here. Ah well, nice to be back, mate. And with a vengeance, lol. AussieOtaku 21:48, January 10, 2012 (UTC) I have an idea So, I came up with an idea. You don't have to do it if you don't want to, but just for future reference. Maybe we could have a page dedicated to the history of the Wiki or like important events of the wiki, sort of like the page for the Cold War, but for everything. I dunno, just an idea. EternalBlaze 23:02, January 13, 2012 (UTC) re: That's true as well... I think Sniperteam and MM would suffice, considering that they've been here for as long as I remember. EternalBlaze 16:08, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Permission I was just wondering... What if I made templates for the Wiki, like what other wikis have. I dunno how I came up with this, but I did and I'm just asking an admin (in this case, you) for permission because I'm just being safe before actually doing it and getting in deep shit or something :D So anyways, I was just wondering if you'd let me make templates for stuff, like a template for any current featured article or a warning template for users who have been caught doing something bad. EternalBlaze 23:34, January 15, 2012 (UTC) By the way, if you're okay with me doing templates and want to see a bit of what I already have going, just check out my sandbox. EternalBlaze 23:43, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Featured Articles Hey Ebon. It's nearly February and nothing has been put up for Featured Article. Magmas inactive, so I think you should do it. In my opinion, the nominations should be No Safe Place (by Damac), Nicht so sicherer Raum (by PaC), Nichtverrückt (by me), World of Death (by you) and Bombed Out by EB and I7. 900bvThe Spatz Machine 20:06, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Requested Featured Article (of February) If it is still possible to nominate an article for February, I'd like to nominate Perk Zombies by Perk-a-Cola. The idea itself is very good and revolutionary; making nominating it would spread the idea to other users (registered and non-registered alike). EternalBlaze 16:08, January 23, 2012 (UTC) A Message to Ebon the reveal. Thanks Thanks for getting the next articles nominated. I've been really busy with school and vacationing from school that I haven't had the time to come on here that much. I should start coming on here more regularly now! Magma-Man 19:43, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! I look forward to bringing my tyranny to all assisting the admin front and keeping the wikia a great place. 900bvThe Spatz Machine 21:03, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey ES. Guess what? I already have my next two storylines planned out. They are going to be called Casted Shadows '''(This one you most likely already know about) and '''Eternal Conflict (This one I didn't announce) Just to let you know, I will be giving you some spoilers on things to come from me. Bye. DeadRaiser Beware 14:54, January 29, 2012 (UTC) aww man Haha I kinda figured that out when you said that on someone's message wall, but I really don't care to be honest, it was just poking fun at MM xD EternalBlaze 00:23, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Hello there Comrade Shadowshot. I am enjoying Installation 00, and have a few questions. #What are the weapons? #What are the perks? #Is Fortune's End based on Uncharted? ;) 900bvThe Spatz Machine 22:47, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Okay! Okay! *Goes to work* DeadRaiser Beware 23:01, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Thanks a lot man. Also, I think I know what what Fortune's End is. If it is that, you are right. I do think it's great. 900bvThe Spatz Machine 23:14, February 15, 2012 (UTC) That would be great, It'd be good to see Dead Rising+ being an active place again. Go on to this wikis chat at around 5:00pm Sunday, and we can discuss this. I'd also like to say that Concrete Jungle is at around 70% main completion :) 900bvThe Spatz Machine 20:55, February 17, 2012 (UTC) For the first part, I don't mind if Dead Raiser dies. For the second point, the Val'kyr will not appear in Remember When... as Ebon is powerful enough already and both Dead Raiser and Ebon will not survive Remember When..., they will die. DeadRaiser Beware 12:51, February 29, 2012 (UTC) 900bv Nah, i'm not too bothered whether my character dies. Anyway, it's pretty easy to resurrect a character ^_^ Also, I think I have found the image for my character. It's an anime version of The Terminator, and it shows how I am a more dark, violent counterpart to you're character, who prefers non lethality. Also, he looks like a badass. 900bvThe Spatz Machine 20:41, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, but my use of the Volt Thrower DG-1 and yours of the Tsunami Cannon shows you prefer the more unlethal solution rather than being violent, twisted and rather sadistic, but the good sadistic :D 900bvThe Spatz Machine 21:11, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Character Hi Ebon, I am planning a new game and I was wondering if you have a human picture (preferably computer generated) that would be a character in the game. If you do, he will be known as Shaun Murphy, you're name. If you can, try and make him a young adult age, but it doesn't matter if he isn't. Thanks. 900bvThe Spatz Machine 16:14, March 4, 2012 (UTC) 900bv I'm not sure what abilities he could have, but I am certain I want him to use a minigun, as pictured. If possible, I kinda want him to have 'stages'. The first stage could be hulking minigun maniac, then toned down into stage two he uses an unidentifiable modification to the Volt Thrower DG-1 and during the final stage he uses melee and when at a distance he uses an S&W Model 29. I hope this is all applicable and helps you. Also, I asked you whether you wanted to be in an upcoming FULL GAME of mine. If you do, just send me a preferabley computer generated human image. If you can, make him around young adult age. Also, he will have your real name. Thanks. 900bvThe Spatz Machine 22:22, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, sure! That'd be cool. Also, Y U NO ANSWER MY QUESTION? 900bvThe Spatz Machine 12:47, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. Sorry, I didn't see the PS -_- 900bvThe Spatz Machine 14:11, March 11, 2012 (UTC) re: NZP Survival Sure, I'd like a part. I'm pretty sure I7 would too because he always lets people use him in their creations (well, as long as it doesn't make him look completely derpy, then it's fine). I'll ask him to see if he's fine with it. EternalBlaze 17:17, March 11, 2012 (UTC) EB hasn't asked me yet, but since I've been snooping around, I'll just tell you now: I would love to be one of the psychopaths, actually. And thanks, by the way; I thank you for asking EB and I. Interceptor7 (Reporting For Duty) 23:25, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Re: I don't mind if you use a skyrim picture for me xD And sorry my reply was late; I didn't realize that I had that on my talk page until right now. EternalBlaze 03:19, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Transformers: War for Cybertron Just thought since you have yet to bother to download the demo I'd give you a quick and easy way to see if you'd be interested in the game or not. Here are two high quality multiplayer gameplay videos (yes, multiplayer community is still going strong, on average at least 500 players) for both the Scientist class (The class that has barely any health, can be a medic, gets stuff like the health drain ability, and can transform into a jet) and the Soldier class (big slow thing that turns into a tank and gets stuff like Miniguns and the Whirlwind ability) on two different game modes. *Scientist Gameplay on Team Deatchmatch: http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=endscreen&NR=1&v=7PqPf2us9so *Soldier Gameplay on Power Struggle (King of the Hill): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cu1-teL5fTE&feature=related I also wish to remind the campaign is unbelievably epic and fun and there is also a mode that (so I'm told (haven't played Gears of War)) is very much like Horde mode called Escalation. If after viewing those videos you still aren't interested, I'll accept it and stop bugging you about it. Magma-Man 03:03, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Oh yes, and if you are worried about the game being too kiddy and easy, it's not. Multiplayer is filled with hardened veterans that really know what they are doing, and campaign is far from a piece of cake as well, especially if you are on the hardest difficulty. (obviously) Magma-Man 03:05, March 18, 2012 (UTC) RE: Featured Creations I don't know. The only one I've gotten to look at is Total Warfare: More Than War. I'll think I'll nominate that one, but I don't know of any others to nominate. If you can't think of anymore either maybe we should make a blog requesting everyone else to nominate some articles. Magma-Man 07:39, March 20, 2012 (UTC) I think we should have Einen Langsamen Tod, Recovery, Fortune's End, Keine Möglichkeit and The Fourth Act for the nominated featured articles. DeadRaiser Beware 11:03, March 20, 2012 (UTC) re: featured article nominations I think we should just do the usual thing: put a community blog about what people want for nominations and close it after a few days to a week and then make the poll on the main page, etc. EternalBlaze 18:17, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, that's an awesome picture. Does just nicely. 900bvThe Spatz Machine 21:46, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Community Togetherness Should I just add your name to the list? Or do you not want it there? Magma-Man 01:16, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Death I've always thought during the story Kirsten dying would be a pretty awesome point in a story, as Ebon could mourn her constantly. 900bvThe Spatz Machine 22:05, March 27, 2012 (UTC) I've just made my own wiki. The adress is www.gamestrategies.wikia.com TheDoctor115 15:52, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Not sure if you care, But here is the link to the funny MW3 review I told you about. Magma-Man 23:03, April 2, 2012 (UTC) http://www.escapistmagazine.com/videos/view/zero-punctuation/5006-Call-of-Duty-Modern-Warfare-3 Okay, but Sam is alive as a spirit, but the Zombie Boss was killed. Also, I put Aether Spirits/Bosses Hey dude, could you send me the next two missions for DR's Vengeance? I would be more than happy to add them. DeadRaiser Beware 00:57, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Can you give me a basic overview for each one or should you add all of the information? DeadRaiser Beware 01:52, April 8, 2012 (UTC) ლ(ಠ益ಠლ) Shadowshot! Y U NO ADD YOUR USERNAME TO Community Togetherness!? ლ(ಠ益ಠლ) Magma-Man 22:12, April 10, 2012 (UTC) You...used me...for your storyline? I don't appear, but my username was on the list... Violet The truth is inside... 13:24, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Sure...but who would I be? D: Violet The truth is inside... 14:10, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Well I'm obviously Violet then xD Violet The truth is inside... 14:16, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, IK, I'm working on fixing it xDD~ Violet The truth is inside... 14:21, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Fixed it :P BTW, don't talk to the pictures. You'll see pictures in my sig. They're trying to trick you. You'll know what I mean xD Violet The truth is inside... 14:27, April 15, 2012 (UTC) check my blog :p Featured Creation Eternal Blaze got a request from someone, so ask him about that. Other then that, I really don't. I haven't had much time to spend on the Wiki. The last late due date for school before I have to do the exams is in a week. Magma-Man 12:51, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Featured Creation I don't have any suggestions at the moment, sorry. EternalBlaze 18:15, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Cloud of Rain (yet to be finished: I'll be done this weekend Kramer von Frederick - Dead made him, it looks in good quality. Violet The truth is inside... 20:21, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Featured Creations These are my picks: *Total Warfare: More Than War *Sorrow *Cloud of Rain *Attack of the Teddy Bears Named Frank Jensen! *Aidez-Moi DeadRaiser Beware 13:20, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Actually I'm forced to take a language class to graduate. I chose German. Magma-Man 02:55, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Thank you! Im looking forward to being on this wiki and hopefuly we can become good friends! ZKarabiner 13:25, May 24, 2012 (UTC) 1. Sure, I'll add Dark Tears to Remember When... (good job so far.) 2. I'll gladly collaborate with a brand new storyline. I need to get working on Casted Shadows again, but I've been so caught up with Air Combat. DeadRaiser Beware 23:49, May 25, 2012 (UTC) HEY EBON! Is it ok if I work on one of the maps in one of the story lines or work on a few characters?PLEASE?!-Greedyselfish Hey. Wanna be in a storyline? TheDoctor115 11:37, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Yeah. Take a look at the page. Its called "War for Life." TheDoctor115 15:48, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Re: July Features My choices: Bare Bones (To be finished) by DeadRaiser - Ellen Ripley, her crew and the people of Colony LV-426 are brought to Earth due to the shattering of the multiverse. Will they survive the onslaught of aliens and zombies and discover what has happened? Bart Dempsey by Gloryman3 - Find out all the information on Tank Dempsey's grandson and discover bits and pieces of his past. Death Before Dishonor by EternalBlaze - Find out Takeo's sudden entry into the IJA at the cost of his father's life and his own training and wartime experiences. Despair by Ebon Shadowshot - Trapped in a Group 935 research facility in the Ural Mountains, the celebrities discover what has really been going on and gain the help of two fromer Group 935 scientists, Sophia and Harvey Yena. Will they get out of there alive or will the zombies finally get the better of them? Cloud of Rain by Violetofen4 - This poem shows Samantha's story through her eyes and shows that she was never trying to be evil, just wanted everything she had back. Don't mess with Carno or Beckle 11:36, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Featured Creations As usual, I don't have any suggestions :) EternalBlaze Talk My Home Wiki 16:03, 6/20/2012